Locked In
by XRubyMaryx
Summary: When Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Clawdeen Wolf stay after school to study, they find themselves locked inside their school. Two-shot.
1. Locked In

Locked In

Chapter 1- Locked In

Written by XRubyMaryx

First draft: 6/21/2011

Final draft: 6/21/2011

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. It belongs to Mattel and I am not trying to use any 3rd party actions.

* * *

><p><em>When Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Clawdeen Wolf stay after school to study, they find themselves locked inside their school. Two-shot.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Frankie's POV<strong>

For the past 2 days, I can't help but think about the final exam that's coming up! My dad wants me to get super high grades for the final exam and I just don't wanna fail! I've only lived for like, 15 days and this is too much stress! I'm good at History, but my Swimming teacher is testing us on our swimming skill. The problem is that if I enter the water, my neck bolts will short out. Well, right now it's- Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late for math class! I've gotta hurry!

* * *

><p>As I head towards Mr. Mummy's class I try to run as fast as I can. When I look at the clock, I see that I have only 4 minutes to get to class. I thought I was able to get to class without any problems but just then, I bump into my BFF, Clawdeen Wolf. After bumping into her, all of my Math supplies sprawl onto the floor.<p>

"Sorry, Clawdeen!" I said, with a worried look, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Frankie. Would you like some help with your books?" Clawdeen says as she arranges my books for me.

"Thanks! Your so kin-" As I try to finish my sentence, I hear the bell ring. I pick up all of my books and run off to class since I'm already late.

* * *

><p><em>In Mr. Mummy's class...<em>

**Normal POV**

"Okay, class." said Mr. Mummy, "For today's lesson we begin-"

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Mummy!" Frankie Stein said as she came into class panting. She walks over to her desk and takes her seat. As Mr. Mummy begins the lesson, Frankie starts to daydream about the final exam next week. When the teacher turns around to look at the 15 day old monster to see if she's listening. The green monster quickly catches his eye and stares at the board.

'Maybe if I did a study group, I would be able to pass the exam!' said Frankie in her mind, 'If me, Draculaura, and Clawdeen study together, then the 3 of us can pass the exam!'

After all of Frankie's thinking, the bell finally rings. Frankie scurries over to Clawdeen and Draculaura to get their permission.

"Draculaura, Clawdeen!" exclaimed Frankie, "You wanna form a study group."

"Sounds good to me!" Clawdeen and Frankie said in unison.

"Great! We can study in the school's library after school!" Frankie said with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><em>After school...<em>

The three girls find a spot to sit in the library. They take out all of their notebooks and textbooks and talk about the final exam.

"So, what do we do now?" Draculaura asked. She seemed to have no clue of what to do in study groups.

"Um... we study notes and do homework?" said Frankie as she tried to answer the question. She too did not know what to do in a study group.

A few minutes after talking and studying, Clawdeen started to have a feeling of hunger.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna to go the vending machine and get some food for us 'Kay?" She said, getting up from her chair.

"Okay! Draculaura and I will continue to study while your gone!" Frankie said.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after Clawdeen Wolf went to the vending machine to get some snacks, Draculaura started to wonder where she went.<p>

"Frankie, what's taking her so long?" Draculaura asked.

"Guys! The door is locked!" Clawdeen cried.

"What?" Both girls cried in unison. They got up, went to the door and tried to push the door open. No luck. The 3 girls sat down on the floor and sighed in defeat.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Draculaura asked, getting a little paranoid.

"Help!" All three girls cried in unison. They screamed once again, even louder than before. Finally, they screamed at the top of their lungs, but nobody came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Should I continue? Any tips? This is my first story guys! Read and Review!**


	2. The Help, New Friends, and Rescue

Locked In

Chapter 2- The Help, New Friends, and Rescure

Written by XRubyMaryx

First draft: 10/1/2011

Final draft: 10/1/2011

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. It belongs to Mattel and I am not trying to use any 3rd party actions.

* * *

><p><em>When Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Clawdeen Wolf stay after school to study, they find themselves locked inside their school. Two-shot.<em>

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Clawdeen shrieked. She had started to over react. By the time a full moon came, who knows what would happen.<p>

"I don't know, Clawdeen." Draculaura said in a reassuring voice, "Maybe we can just stay here and hope for the best."

"You don't know what it's like!" The werewolf yelled. She was obviously tense and a little scared. "What if a full moon happens?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Draculaura snapped.

The two girls were arguing for the next 2 or 3 minutes. During that time, Frankiestein was busy trying to figure out how to get out of the library and go home. Finally, she saw another door. She walked over to the door and tried to push it open. It turns out that the door was not locked. Frankiestein saw two other girls there; one was a cyclops and the other one was a vampire. Frankie looked back over to her friends, who were still bickering.

"Guys I found an exit!" Frankie said, hoping to catch their attention.

Finally, the two girls stopped arguing and ran over to Frankie.

"Good work, ghoul!" They both said in unison.

They ran inside the room, only to find that it was a dead end.

"I told you we weren't the only ones here!" the vampire girl said, with a tone of victory in her voice.

"Okay, I guess you're right." The cyclops girl said, "But, what are you three doing inside the school late at night?"

"We were trying to study for the exam that is coming up." Draculaura said, "I guess we stayed in here too late and we got locked in."

"Yeah." Clawdeen said, "How did you two get locked in?"

"Cleo de Nile told us to 'find' her bag." the cyclops girl said, "It was almost time for the doors to close..."

"We went deep into the school to search for the book." The vampire girl said, "But she closed and locked the door on us."

"That's terrible!" Frankie said, "I guess we will have to figure out how to get out of this place together right? By the way, what are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Cindy Cyclops and this is Valerie Vampire." Cindy said.

"Hmm..." Valerie said. She was looking at the door that connected outside. "Maybe the five of us can ram down this door and get outside!"

"That's voltage! But..." Frankie said, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"But what?" Draculaura asked, "Vampires have incredible strength!"

"So do were-wolfs!" said Clawdeen.

"We have to work together if we want to go home." Valerie reassured.

"Okay." they said

The 5 girls were standing a foot or two away from the door, ready to charge. They all ran at the same time and the door fell down.

"Woo hoo! Woot! Yeah! Freaky!" they all shouted.

The girls looked at Frankiestein. Her body parts were scattered all over the place. They looked at each other then giggled. The trio walked out of the building with two new friends.


End file.
